


kink exploration

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: batman and joker have kinky sex





	kink exploration

Joker stared out his window. he had had a long day, but no. All this effort, all of it was about to go to waste, as soon as Batman came in and saved the day.

It made him really angry, being stuck a loser in a constant power struggle. So that was the day he decided to fight back.

He was overwhelmed with desire, all he wanted to do was tie Batman up and show him who was really in charge. He wanted Batman on his knees screaming his name and begging for mercy.

So joker made it happen.

***

Batman slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?"

Joker laughed at him. "You're finally awake, yes?"

He had Batman chained to the bed, and beside him laid a nice assortment of tools, as joker referred to them as.

Yes, tools.

locks, whips, knives, hammers, nails, ducktape, milk, hot sauce. 

everything he planned to use for some - kink exploring, as one might call it - since he may never have this opportunity again.

"U-uh...Joker..what are those?"

"Oh" he answered. "these are my toys. We are going to play together!"

***

"Joker..what are you doing with that?"

"Don't call me the joker. call me, daddy"

"Ss-sorry..daddy..." Batman answered helplessly.

Joker looked at batman's eyes. "Now, strip."

"NANI?"

I SAID STRIP.

"YES, DADDY>"

batman stripped. joker also stripped, waiting until Batman was done. then, joker grabbed his bottle of hot sauce and began to pour it over batman's dick. then he roughly rubbed it in with his hands. batman screamed in agony. joker laughed at him as he took a nail.

he held the nail over batman's dick.

then, he slammed the hammer into it, making a sickening sound. a mess of blood, cum, and hot sauce came cascading out, a huge fucking mess. joker put his mouth over the dick and slurped it all up much to Batman's chagrin. it was delicious and he was hungry for more.

unsatisfied.

this wasn't enough.

Joker picked up the remaining nails and positioned one of them over each nipple. He slowly counted to ten, making Batman sweat with dread because Batman already knew what he was going to do.

then, as soon as he was finished, he hammered in the nails, causing Batman to scream. "More, more..!" joker demanded. "scream for daddy!"

Batman obeyed, screaming his heart out. Joker only laughed as he hammered more nails into batman's dick, one by one. he eventually stopped tho because he didn't intend to kill Bruce. not yet, anyway.

He still had whips and duck tape to experiment with...

read again?

 

u sure?

 

 

 

 

 

 

if u say so...

Joker stared out his window. he had had a long day, but no. All this effort, all of it was about to go to waste, as soon as Batman came in and saved the day.

It made him really angry, being stuck a loser in a constant power struggle. So that was the day he decided to fight back.

He was overwhelmed with desire, all he wanted to do was tie Batman up and show him who was really in charge. He wanted Batman on his knees screaming his name and begging for mercy.

So joker made it happen.

***

Batman slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?"

Joker laughed at him. "You're finally awake, yes?"

He had Batman chained to the bed, and beside him laid a nice assortment of tools, as joker referred to them as.

Yes, tools.

locks, whips, knives, hammers, nails, ducktape, milk, hot sauce. 

everything he planned to use for some - kink exploring, as one might call it - since he may never have this opportunity again.

"U-uh...Joker..what are those?"

"Oh" he answered. "these are my toys. We are going to play together!"

***

"Joker..what are you doing with that?"

"Don't call me the joker. call me, daddy"

"Ss-sorry..daddy..." Batman answered helplessly.

Joker looked at batman's eyes. "Now, strip."

"NANI?"

I SAID STRIP.

"YES, DADDY>"

batman stripped. joker also stripped, waiting until Batman was done. then, joker grabbed his bottle of hot sauce and began to pour it over batman's dick. then he roughly rubbed it in with his hands. batman screamed in agony. joker laughed at him as he took a nail.

he held the nail over batman's dick.

then, he slammed the hammer into it, making a sickening sound. a mess of blood, cum, and hot sauce came cascading out, a huge fucking mess. joker put his mouth over the dick and slurped it all up much to Batman's chagrin. it was delicious and he was hungry for more.

unsatisfied.

this wasn't enough.

Joker picked up the remaining nails and positioned one of them over each nipple. He slowly counted to ten, making Batman sweat with dread because Batman already knew what he was going to do.

then, as soon as he was finished, he hammered in the nails, causing Batman to scream. "More, more..!" joker demanded. "scream for daddy!"

Batman obeyed, screaming his heart out. Joker only laughed as he hammered more nails into batman's dick, one by one. he eventually stopped tho because he didn't intend to kill Bruce. not yet, anyway.

He still had whips and duck tape to experiment with...

haha are u still here? WHy?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

if you scroll any further, you'll get to read the story again!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

are you sure about this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

like

 

 

 

reallly sure?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

you wanna read it again that badly huh?

 

 

 

 

w

 

e 

l  
l

 

 

 

 

 

t

 

 

h

 

 

 

 

e

 

 

 

 

n

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

here u go

Joker stared out his window. he had had a long day, but no. All this effort, all of it was about to go to waste, as soon as Batman came in and saved the day.

It made him really angry, being stuck a loser in a constant power struggle. So that was the day he decided to fight back.

He was overwhelmed with desire, all he wanted to do was tie Batman up and show him who was really in charge. He wanted Batman on his knees screaming his name and begging for mercy.

So joker made it happen.

***

Batman slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where am I?"

Joker laughed at him. "You're finally awake, yes?"

He had Batman chained to the bed, and beside him laid a nice assortment of tools, as joker referred to them as.

Yes, tools.

locks, whips, knives, hammers, nails, ducktape, milk, hot sauce. 

everything he planned to use for some - kink exploring, as one might call it - since he may never have this opportunity again.

"U-uh...Joker..what are those?"

"Oh" he answered. "these are my toys. We are going to play together!"

***

"Joker..what are you doing with that?"

"Don't call me the joker. call me, daddy"

"Ss-sorry..daddy..." Batman answered helplessly.

Joker looked at batman's eyes. "Now, strip."

"NANI?"

I SAID STRIP.

"YES, DADDY>"

batman stripped. joker also stripped, waiting until Batman was done. then, joker grabbed his bottle of hot sauce and began to pour it over batman's dick. then he roughly rubbed it in with his hands. batman screamed in agony. joker laughed at him as he took a nail.

he held the nail over batman's dick.

then, he slammed the hammer into it, making a sickening sound. a mess of blood, cum, and hot sauce came cascading out, a huge fucking mess. joker put his mouth over the dick and slurped it all up much to Batman's chagrin. it was delicious and he was hungry for more.

unsatisfied.

this wasn't enough.

Joker picked up the remaining nails and positioned one of them over each nipple. He slowly counted to ten, making Batman sweat with dread because Batman already knew what he was going to do.

then, as soon as he was finished, he hammered in the nails, causing Batman to scream. "More, more..!" joker demanded. "scream for daddy!"

Batman obeyed, screaming his heart out. Joker only laughed as he hammered more nails into batman's dick, one by one. he eventually stopped tho because he didn't intend to kill Bruce. not yet, anyway.

He still had whips and duck tape to experiment with...

read again?

 

 

 

 

 

 

lmao jk

 

but rlly no more

 

okya>?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

bai


End file.
